


Ring

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [20]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki is a Trickster god, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor entered his room, stopped, and smiled at the sight before him.Ragnarok, Thanos, their fighting, everything terrible that had happened was wiped clean by this.  This moment redeemed the entire universe, in Thor's glowing, happy heart.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Fuuurrrrck. If anyone was waiting on those other two chapters, sorry, they suck, and this works better as a cute little stand alone!
> 
> I wanted to do three examples of ways Loki's Fae nature was sneaking up on him, because three seemed the right number to have, but the other two chapters are just bleh and forced and I really like this one, too much to weigh it down with bleh chapters.

Thor entered his room, stopped, and smiled at the sight before him.

Ragnarok, Thanos, their fighting, everything terrible that had happened was wiped clean by this. This moment redeemed the entire universe, in Thor's glowing, happy heart.

Loki was stretched out on the floor, playing with Brun, all dressed to go. He was making ridiculous noises at their child, and grinned easily up at Thor in the doorway, before capturing their little crawler and tickling her.

This was no vision, no dream, not even memory. This was now, and Thor couldn't express how much he loved them both. Smiling broadly, he went to them, and sat on the floor beside them.

“And she pounces on her defenseless prey!” Loki swooped Brun through the air, and into Thor's lap.

“Arg, I’ve been caught!” Thor agreed, taking her and letting her crawl around on him.

Loki just handing Brun over to him. Loki passing her off to Thor when he had other things to do, as any parent might. Those were things that happened now. Loki had been right about his possessive feelings over their daughter dropping off once she was weaned. Loki smiled up at him, and Thor grinned like a fool in return.

“She really might be pouncing, soon. Fenrir somehow got a cat to show her this morning, and she was definitely interested.” Loki chuckled. “I think he's jealous that she still hasn't turned into a wolf, and hopes a cat will get her closer. I tried to tell him he's just too big for her to understand yet.”

“A cat, huh? Are you going to turn into a kitty?” he asked Brun, as she grabbed at his nose. “Are you? Are you?”

Loki laughed.

“What?”

“You! Mighty Thor, King of Asgard, baby-talking at her!”

“You were doing the same thing!”

But Loki was still snickering at him, as he rolled onto his knees. He leaned in to kiss Thor, seeming to be about to get up, and Thor snaked a hand around his waist. “Where are you going?”

“Wherever I like.”

“Stay.”

Loki kissed him again, with more hunger. “I can't.”

Thor knew.

These years, with Odin dead, had allowed Loki to flourish. Thor had the mental image of Loki crushed into an Asgardian mold. Each place he didn't fit had been squeezed and folded and forced into the mold, and seen as a fault. Now he was free, and had been slowly expanding into his own shape, limbs slowly uncoiling and reforming. And he was beautiful. Strong, and flawless, and powerful. He had his own ways, but they were not faults.

Loki could not stay put, and not cause trouble. Not for long. He could not settle. He was the god of chaos, and his blessing was imbalance. It was in his nature to tear settled power apart, and keep it always in motion.

It would be a problem, perhaps, in the future. Ragnarok had nearly destroyed Asgard, but they were well-resettled now. In a few more centuries they might have accumulated enough power to draw Loki’s attentions, even as he helped them gain that power.

But that was a problem for the future. By then, Loki’s nature may have changed still further. For now, he was flitting and restless, leaving Asgard again and again to wander the galaxy.

But he was never gone for long. He came back, again and again, and Thor would love him as he was.

But he never liked it when Loki left.

“Come back soon.” He kissed Loki again, wistfully. Perhaps he could seduce him, and delay him a few hours….

But Loki escaped him, and was headed for the door. “I always do!” He gave Thor a smile, and disappeared.

Thor sighed, and looked down at Brun. “Guess it’s just you and me.”

Brun yelled happily, and Thor settled on one elbow beside her, so happy the fates had somehow guided them here.

\--------------------

He normally did not spend much time hidden in his room, but the day was pleasant, and Brun was happy with her toys, and there was nothing urgently needing his attention. Sif came up to get his opinion on a layout of bridges, and seemed to relax as she sat down next to him and spread out the plans. They went over them leisurely, and Sif let herself be distracted keeping Brun off the papers, and soon they were both sprawled on the ground, with Sif’s head resting back on his stomach.

It was good to relax so with Sif. She was one of his greatest friends, and they had always enjoyed a peaceful love together. But she did not like how everyone had pushed them together when they were younger, and so did not often allow such casual intimacy with him unless they were far away from the palace. He understood; some council members would occasionally try to push her into queenship even to this day. But today, there was a warm breeze floating in from the balcony, and slanting sunlight, and quiet pleasure.

She turned to face him when Brun crawled off, and they began kissing leisurely. Loki seemed to be monogamous by nature, or nearly so, and given to jealousy - yet another way he had not fit an Asgardian mold. The unspoken compromise was that Thor would keep his other intimacies discreet, and easy for Loki to ignore, and Loki in turn would ignore them. This meant he rarely had other lovers while Loki was home, but had time to enjoyably catch up while Loki was gone.

Sif made a soft noise of hunger, and moved a bit less leisurely against him. Thor trailed his hands over the curve of her hips, creeping toward the fastenings of her clothes.

But before they could get far, Faden interrupted, bringing a report of the young warriors’ training. Sif didn’t seem to mind, more interested in the progress of a young woman she knew, and it was too pleasant a day to be disappointed.

They talked over the young warriors’ progress, and how they might advance training for those ready for it - they had lost much in Ragnarok, and had to recreate some things anew - and which youths were ready to begin training. Even Faden, usually so tense, seemed to be lured by the pleasantness of the day, and the breeze, and ended up relaxing on the floor with them, and going over the training details much more thoroughly than usual. This turned into the three of them pleasantly reminiscing about their own days of training, and some of the trouble they had gotten into. Faden was several decades their senior, and had some stories Thor and Sif hadn’t heard before.

Valkyrie found them next. She had been working on the systems to guard their regrowing world from an offworld attack, and had a dispute with the council about what resources she could use for the satellite system. She paced about, ranting about bureaucracy, and fools who had no idea how the galaxy beyond Asgard had changed over the last few centuries. Thor listened patiently, agreeing that he would speak with the council, and she finally wound down and dropped onto the floor with a frustrated sigh.

Brun crawled over to her with an infant’s determination, and Valkyrie picked her up. “And how are you, my little namesake?” She held Brun in a supported stand in her lap, and Brun giggled and bobbed. “She started trying to stand on her own yet?”

“No, but she’s terribly interested in what’s on the second shelf; I’m sure it won’t be long. Then again, she can always just turn into a bird and get wherever she likes.”

“That’s right!” Valkyrie cooed at the baby. “We don’t let not being able to stand stop us, do we?”

Brun squealed agreement that they did not!

“My King.” Heimdall was at the door, and Thor smiled at him, heart speeding as it always did to see the powerful older warrior. He hoped Heimdall wasn’t busy tonight; he hated to sleep alone while Loki was gone….

“Come join us; we seem to have a party forming.”

Heimdall nodded. “Can you come here? I need to speak to you on a matter of some importance.”

“Come in here and say it.” He was very comfortable.

“My King, it would be better if you come here.”

Thor sighed. “Don’t be so secretive. What is it, Heimdall?”

Heimdall nodded again, and this time it seemed to be to himself. Then he stepped into the room, walking slowly, and drew his sword.

“Hey!” Valkyrie yelled, putting the baby behind her, as everyone else sat up, looking alarmed. Heimdall was to be trusted completely, but he could be magically controlled, or this could be a disguise! Thor started to get up, lightning crackling, but he was holding his sword low, not in a threatening position….

Heimdall walked to a point in the room, between two of the pillows scattered about, put the tip of his sword on the floor, and made a sharp slicing motion.

The magic, unnoticeable in its presence, was immediately recognizable in its abrupt cessation.

Faden made a soft, confused noise, and Thor sat back with a groan.

“Thank you, Heimdall.” he moaned, behind the hand on his face.

Brun, free of the faery ring that had been keeping her contained, crawled quickly to Heimdall, who put his sword safely away.

Sif gave an embarrassed cough, made some excuse, and left. Faden and Valkyrie soon did the same.

Later, it made an entertaining tavern story. But right that moment, none of them were quite ready to talk about Loki’s magic playpen, which had caught and held four of Asgard’s most experienced warriors.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
